


【all莲】莲君的哥哥扭蛋 09

by Ryanoi



Series: 莲君的哥哥扭蛋 [9]
Category: pdj
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21571768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryanoi/pseuds/Ryanoi
Series: 莲君的哥哥扭蛋 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547164
Kudos: 3





	【all莲】莲君的哥哥扭蛋 09

放学的时候，鹤房看着莲抱着书包走出校门，随后豆原推着他的单车冲出来，走到他旁边，很关心地说着什么。  
鹤房也没有不识趣到打扰他们的地步，只是暗自跟在他们后边，像在悠闲的散步。  
其实他也早就看出来今天的莲不太对劲，那明显哭红的眼睛，和书包上破损的痕迹都说明了今天、或许是这几天来在学校发生了不寻常的事情。  
远远地有几个女学生成群结队地也跟在他们身后，她们的目光灼热地锁定在豆原身上，同时对着豆原身边的莲怒视着，那是丑陋的嫉妒，鹤房再熟悉不过了，相同等级的他们，为了获得某人的专属宠爱，也会产生同样的情感。

鹤房干脆大大咧咧地走在那群女孩子前面，想要阻挡她们的视线。此时豆原和莲已经走到了前一个路口，鹤房面前正好是红灯。  
“好吧，跟我说说怎么回事？为什么一直跟踪我的人。”  
鹤房双手插着口袋，歪歪扭扭地站着，脸色阴沉可怕。  
即使在学校里飞扬跋扈，偷偷做了许多欺凌的坏事，毕竟也只是十几岁的女学生，她们相互看了几眼，就哆嗦着全都交代了。  
“我们是豆原学长应援会的成员……”  
“校园里有着不能过度接近豆原学长的约定，打破规则的人都必须受到惩罚，所以！”  
“别傻了，那是什么混账规则，再说了，这种规则只适用于你们这些成员才对吧？欺负不相干的同学这又算什么？”鹤房靠近她们居高临下地说，“再有下次，你们走夜路的时候，可要小心点。”  
女学生们害怕地逃跑了，鹤房转过身发现信号灯转绿，继续沿着回家的方向往回走。从他的距离是不可能得知豆原和莲的对话的。鹤房继续向前，跟着他们，看到莲身上并没有明显的外伤这才放下心来，同时对于自己什么也无法做到的状态，产生了深深的无力感。

“莲君，我想到解决办法了。只不过，怕你不能接受……”  
豆原学长这一次也没有邀请莲坐上他的单车，害怕因为过度接近又导致莲有危险，十几分钟的车程被延展成半个多小时的步行。  
“要怎么做呢，之前同学们有帮我向学生会反应，也没有下文……”  
莲侧过头看着他，豆原学长念及自己还有一重风纪委员的身份，却到今天才发现事态的严重性，不禁又开始自责。  
“对不起，这中间一定是出了什么问题！我会帮你彻查清楚，并且把此事报告上去。”  
“那，前辈的解决办法是什么呢。”  
傍晚的云霞多彩而绚丽，映在少年红色的眼角，他穿着深色制服，胸前紧抱着双肩书包，里面还装着被弄坏的各种东西。  
“……就是和大家说明我们的关系，如果我们真的在交、交往的话，那些人想必就会停手了吧。当然，这些人我也会去亲自干涉的。莲君？”  
“这是什么意思？”  
他们恰好停在电车轨道前，一辆电车疾速驶过，巨大的声响让莲没能听清豆原学长的话，电车带起一阵春日的暖风，吹乱了二人的黑发。  
豆原学长握紧了单车把手，手心里的汗水让把手滑得快要抓不住。他想起今天下午所见到的莲的模样，遍体鳞伤地哭泣着的少年，毫无怨言地在背后抱紧自己的少年，一遍遍地重复我相信你的少年。  
“跟我交往吧，莲君！”  
这不是出于负罪感，也不是出于同情心。只有豆原自己明白这句话，已经深藏心底许久。  
从开学典礼的晚会上，在学校的小礼堂里看过莲表演的舞蹈之后，豆原就明白了自己一直以来的心意，被那轻盈的姿态和明媚的笑容吸引的人，一直都只有自己啊。  
“前辈……”  
莲惊讶地瞪大眼睛，随即在豆原坚定的目光下，不得已转开了视线。  
“我是认真的，莲君……交往的话，想必大家就能理解了，我为什么每天都去找你，和你走得这么近。”豆原想握住他的手腕，可是单车阻隔在两人中间，让距离不能再拉近。  
“前辈不需要因为我遭遇了这种事，就做到这种地步……”莲抱着书包后退一步，笑着摇摇头，“我没有关系的，之前也说了，这件事和前辈无关。”  
再说下去，恐怕眼泪又会跑出来了，莲在心里默数着通行的秒数，在升降杆抬起的瞬间，用尽全力飞奔出去。  
他没有再回头，只是抱着坏掉的书包和杂物一个劲地往家的方向奔跑，竭尽全力地放空思想，这样就不用探究豆原话中的真意。

我不想要来自于同情心的告白。  
前辈是没有错的，从头到尾都没有错，所以没有必要承担这份责任，也没有必要说出和我交往的谎言。  
那究竟是哪里出了问题呢。  
莲无力地躺在卧室的地板上，抱着书包蜷缩成一团，以为今天的眼泪额度已经用尽了，却还是抑制不住泪水。

鹤房回到家里的时候，天已经黑了，可莲的房间没有亮起灯。他推开门，本来想问一下莲今晚想吃些什么，就只看到地板中间躺着的人。  
鹤房关上了门，也没有打开灯，想必他并不想让我看到他这副模样。  
真是讽刺啊，这个家里目前只有他最讨厌的人还在。  
鹤房本想自己可以就这样离开，留在客厅里随便看些节目，安慰莲这样麻烦的事情随便交给谁就好了，但是果然还是不能放心。  
“是我啊，你知道吗。”  
鹤房也躺在了地板上，就在他的身边。  
莲一言不发。  
“今天怎么没有背着书包。”  
鹤房也没有直接问他，更不会说出自己今天恐吓女学生的举动。  
莲似乎决心不和他多说话，这种状况从那个晚上就开始了，昏暗之中，莲把被剪断的书包背带摊开在地板上，随后开始自言自语地倾诉。  
“这是大哥买给我的开学礼物，高中之前我用的都是大哥以前的书包，很陈旧了，大哥工作之后，因为我正巧上了高中，就特意买了这个书包送给我。”  
“啊，是吗，我也觉得和你很相配。”  
“可是现在断掉了，不能再背了……”莲浓重的哭腔让人心觉不忍，鹤房忍不住搂住他的肩膀，把那细瘦的身体抱入怀中，中间还隔着书包。  
“如果大哥知道了，肯定也会很难过……我不知道，该怎么和家里人说这件事……”  
他的每句话里都浸透了泪水的气息，鹤房摸索着用手指笨拙地擦掉他的眼泪，他并不知道安慰的正确方式，不过到现在莲没有向之前一样推开他，就说明他并不排斥自己的接近吧。  
“告诉我也可以，我会试着帮你解决的。”  
“……你要怎么解决？”  
鹤房差点脱口而出，当然是解决掉欺负你的人了，开口就变成了。  
“我知道怎么把这个改成单肩包。”  
“真的吗？可是带子完全断掉了……”  
“没事的，重新粘起来就好，或者拆了再换一条带子。”  
鹤房捏着皮质书包带，不知不觉也在认真思考书包的问题了，莲看到他这个样子，也终于止住了眼泪。  
转移话题也是一种有效的安慰方式，莲想从地板上爬起来，肚子也有点饿了，这才发觉自己正被鹤房揽在怀里，他不好意思地挣动几下，也没有明说，鹤房也很自觉的放开了手。  
“今晚要吃什么？”莲站起身来，“我来做好了，最近都是麻烦你。”  
“算了，还是我来吧……”  
鹤房也跟着站起来，和莲一起来到客厅，这几日大平回来得都比较晚，弟弟们也因为成绩问题被爸妈送去了夜间补习班，家里人都不在。  
“我就看看有些什么，适当做一些吧，你有特别想吃的吗？”  
莲的声音因为哭过，还是很腻软，鹤房也不好提出其他要求，其实他并没有很饿。  
“今天忘了添置，应该只剩了几个鸡蛋。”  
鹤房根据昨天的记忆说道，莲打开冰箱果然如此，因为家里的人增加了，冰箱里的东西总是少得很快。  
“那我做蛋包饭好了，也只够做两份。”  
“我都行，你看着办。”  
鹤房说完就打开了电视，坐在餐桌上等着开饭，莲脱掉了制服外套，系上家里的围裙，开始忙活了起来，他好像已经不再难过了。  
鹤房也终于放下了心，而只是呆坐着好像也不太好，他又上楼去把莲的书包拿下来，这才发现里面的很多东西也遭受了人为的破坏。虽然很气愤，鹤房还是忍住了，把里面的东西拿出来放好，又从家里找来工具开始修复。  
“你在做什么呢？”  
莲把热乎的饭端到餐桌上，就看到鹤房坐在沙发上捣鼓着书包，电视机还开着但是他一点也没看。  
“电视不看的话，我就关上了哦？”  
“关上吧，我快修好了。”  
原来鹤房正在和针线作斗争，莲看了不禁失笑。  
“这样就行了嘛？”  
莲看着鹤房手下乱七八糟的针脚，有一边暂时恢复了，但是也是一扯就松脱的程度。  
“快好了，你就看着吧。”  
“嗯，我很期待。”莲也恢复了笑容，蹲坐在他身边看了一会，“……可是饭要凉了哦？”  
“那还是先吃饭吧！”  
鹤房很干脆地把书包放下，才不会承认自己是因为莲凑的太近，缝补不下去了才这样的。  
鹤房的那份蛋包饭上用番茄酱写上了小小的“谢谢”，鹤房讶异地抬头望了对面的人一眼，只见莲安静地吃着自己的饭，并没有其他表示。  
“怎么了……”  
“嗯，没什么。”  
鹤房憋不住唇角的微笑，脸皱成一团，他这个样子倒是莲没见过的。  
“没什么怎么突然会笑啊？”  
莲咬着勺子好奇地看着他。  
“……不都说了没什么了。”  
鹤房埋头吃掉了那块红字。

Tbc


End file.
